


A Dumb Move and What Came After

by anonymouslaser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien on a good path, Coffee, F/M, Hangover, Happy Ending, Mistakes, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslaser/pseuds/anonymouslaser
Summary: Adrien and Alya made a dumb decision and have to work through the consequences. Coffee, hangovers, and new information (to Adrien) ensue.





	A Dumb Move and What Came After

Adrien sipped his coffee. The warm liquid provided a little comfort but his head still throbbed. He was in a corner of the cafe, away from the windows. It was after nine in the morning, but the sun was still streaming in and way too bright. His sunglasses helped some. 

He heard the door bell chime. He didn’t remember it being as loud as a jackhammer the previous time he was here. He looked up to see the last person he wanted to see that morning. 

Alya also wore sunglasses and one of Nino’s spare hats. She slouched up to the counter and ordered. While waiting on her drink, she glanced around the cafe. Adrien was frozen in place. The urge to hide (bathroom? under the table? ceiling?) was strong but merely academic. He was sure he couldn’t move without his head splitting open. 

He couldn’t see her eyes, but he noticed when her head turned his direction and stopped. Caught, he gave her a grimace and a two-fingered wave. 

She grabbed her drink and shuffled to his booth. The conversation was inevitable, so why not now? He gestured to the empty seat across from him. She scrunched in to it and took a sip of her own coffee.

They sat in a tense silence for a minute, hoping the coffee would take effect. The door chime blared once more and both cringed, not even trying to look up. Whoever it was got coffee and sat at a booth nearby. The air seemed thick.

After another minute they both spoke at once. 

“Look, I’m…”

“We shouldn’t…”

They both stopped. Alya snorted. Adrien’s grimace was closer to a grin. Adrien spoke first.

“Let me start by saying...I’m sorry.”

“Adrien…”

“No, let me finish. That was not cool. You’re my best friend’s girl and...whatever was going on I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”

“Adrien…” Alya sighed before continuing. “You are  _ such  _ a gentleman.”

“Uh…were you at that party last night?” Adrien spoke a little to loudly and they both cringed. After a moment their headaches receded enough to talk again. Someone shifted in a booth nearby. 

“Yes, I was, and a couple things happened.”she started numbering on her fingers. “One, we were drunk.”

“Buzzed.”

“Drunk.” Alya repeated. “Two, we were both in a mood to unwind after exams. Three, we played that  _ stupid _ game. Four, I pressured you to be my partner while Nino was DJing.”

“I chose to go along with that.”

“After pleading and using my womanly wiles.”

They both suddenly looked elsewhere and took a sip of their coffees. Both sported a blush as they mused on some memories from the night before.

“Well, I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t...make out with my best friend’s girl.” Adrien said the last part in a rush, as if he had to sneak it out.

“And I shouldn’t have teased you to goad you to do it.”

More silence. Another sip or two. The air was easier to breathe.

“Did Nino...I mean...did you two talk?”

“He was...very quiet last night when he dropped me off at home. We didn’t talk.”

“You should. You two are a great couple. He...he really likes you.”

Alya wiped at the corner of her eye. “I think I love him.”

The person in the other booth shifted, then let out a soft curse over some spilled coffee. They both wished it wasn’t as loud as a jet engine.

“He’s a great friend. I need to apologize to him too. Listen, I’ll call and talk to him. If he blows up, he can blow up at me first. I don’t want to see you two hurt because of my stupid mistake.”

“ _ Our _ mistake. And you’re sweet.” Alya took another sip. “Hey...uh...Adrien, have you ever thought about...you and...me...maybe?”

Adrien took a sip. “Alya, I’m really grateful you’re my friend. You’re smart, you’ve got initiative and drive. You fiercely take care of your friends. Nino is a lucky guy. But...I have to admit I haven’t thought about you...uh...romantically.”

Alya smiled and sighed. “Good. I haven’t either about you. No offense.”

Adrien snorted. Alya tried taking off her sunglasses but quickly changed her mind.

“As nice of a guy as you are, I haven’t felt that way about you. At least we won’t mess up our friendship over this.”

“I’m really glad about that.”

“Besides,” Alya continued, “the sister code puts you off limits.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, of course it works the same as with guys. I can’t try something with my best girl’s…”

Alya suddenly stiffened. Adrien’s mouth hung open and he held on to his coffee cup for dear life. 

“Alya? Are you...what did…?”

Alya was closely studying the last of her coffee.

Adrien took a breath and willed his brain into action.  _ Her best girl. _ He drained his coffee. _ Her best girl’s what? _

“Alya?”

She didn’t look up but acknowledged he spoke with a simple “mm hmm?”

“I’m not dating...I mean...Marinette isn’t…”

The coffee was clearing some of the brain fog. For the first time, Adrien had a conscious thought about Marinette as something other than a friend.

“Huh.”

Alya finally re-engaged. “Adrien, look, I’m sorry, but maybe it’s just as well you found out. Marinette has a big crush on you.”

They both let that fact sink in. Adrien suddenly sported a bright red blush. He took a sip from his empty coffee cup.

“Huh.”

“I think she was upset last night.”

“Yeah.” 

“Probably a bit hurt by seeing us...you know.”

“Oh.”

Alya smirked. “Got more than one word to say at a time?”

“Nope.”

“You should ask her out.”

“She probably hates me right now.”

“And me.”Alya sighed. I’ll call her this morning and apologize.” Alya rested her forehead on her folded arms. “Ugh. What a dumb thing to do. This is such a mess.”

“Yeah. Do you think she would like to see a movie? Maybe ice cream after?”

Alya lifted her head up with a huge grin. “Yes, that sounds like a great idea.”

“Yes it does.” They both turned to look at the voice that just spoke. Nino got up from the booth near them and stood at their table. Alya put her hand to her mouth and her eyes watered. Adrien’s mouth hung open again.

“Hey babe. Bro.”

Adrien collected himself quickly. “Nino, I’m so sorry. I…”

Nino held up a hand. Dude, I heard it all. We’re good.” 

Adrien nodded but still looked chagrined.

Nino turned to Alya. “Babe...that hurt.”

“Oh Nino, I’m sorry. It was dumb and I’m sorry.”

“It hurt because...because I love you too.”

Alya let one tear fall and smiled at him.

“Are you going to scoot over or what?”

Alya immediately made room for Nino. He sat, put his arm around her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“No punishment?” Alya asked.

  
“Those hangovers look brutal. That’s probably punishment enough.” Nino started to massage Alya’s shoulder. She turned her back toward him and he used both hands on her shoulders.

Adrien clearly wasn’t looking at them. “Yeah.”

Alya tried taking off her sunglasses and found the sunlight barely tolerable. “Adrien, give me a few minutes and I’ll call Marinette and talk to her. Maybe you should call too this afternoon. 

“Right.”

Adrien finally took off his own sunglasses. 

Nino commented. “It’s nice to see clearly, isn’t it?”

Adrien stared out the windows and grinned. “Yes. It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this little one shot a chance! 
> 
> This was written partly to satisfy my curiosity of what the friendship between Adrien and Alya looks like.


End file.
